


silver

by babyki



Series: the colors of love [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Canon Compliant, M/M, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/babyki
Summary: “Ki,” Hoseok whispers, his voice airy, breathless, and it’s all that he says, but Kihyun knows exactly what he means by it.  A pleading, desperate invitation.





	silver

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was originally a short one-shot that i wrote on my old ao3 account back in 2017. please enjoy the updated, expanded version ❤️
> 
> also note: this fic was written in early 2017 and references the dorm/roommate arrangement from back then

Hoseok is awoken from a rather shallow, fitful sleep by Kihyun gently pulling at his arm, tugging at his hand over and over again in the dark. Even without opening his eyes or moving an inch, Hoseok knows that it’s Kihyun because, well, it really wouldn’t be anyone else, now would it? That, plus the soft, delicate hands and the gentle hum of his sweet, honey voice are all dead giveaways, all obvious clues that it’s none other than their lovely main vocalist leaning over Hoseok’s bunk in the middle of the night. 

If it were anyone else waking him right now, Hoseok would likely be quite annoyed, but it’s different when it’s Kihyun. Everything is different when it’s Kihyun, and as always, Hoseok is glad to see him, especially in this particular moment, as if Kihyun had known the perfect time to wake Hoseok from the deep, dark embrace of sleep. Despite how tired Hoseok had been went he had gone to bed last night, he can’t say that he’s exactly been resting well. 

Hoseok can’t remember the details of the dream that he had been having, but he remembers the feelings, the sensations, like a rush of sticky, suffocating heat, too much heat in his mind and his body, and it must have been stressful, a terrible nightmare if his current condition is anything to go by. Hoseok’s pulse still beats rapidly, his heart pounding hard, and a light sheen of sweat coats his bare chest, clings to the backs of his knees and to the soft skin between his thighs, Hoseok’s hair damp and his face flushed. His legs, and his thighs barely-covered by only a pair of thin, short underwear, are all tangled up in the sheets, a clear sign that he had been tossing and turning wildly in his sleep. 

Hoseok’s head aches, too, and his eyelids droop heavily with lingering drowsiness, his body sore and stiff, but the comfort and the relief of waking up in his own bunk, all wrapped up warm and safe and with none other than his sweet, pretty Kihyunnie hovering over him in an unexpected late-night visit fills Hoseok with a huge, perfect swell of warmth, of fondness, his joy pulling him deep into its embrace and soothing away any and all discomfort. 

Hoseok has the urge to pull Kihyun right into the bunk with him, right into his arms, to hold Kihyun close and to kiss the top of his head or the tip of his adorable nose over and over again. He dreams of such a sweet moment between them, dreams it in every corner of his heart, but he knows that they’re not quite there yet, not quite ready to be that open, that..._carefree_ about their affection for each other, particularly when they’re currently not alone in this room at all. 

Hoseok sighs, content nonetheless to be here, the right time, the right place, lying on his back and melting into his warm, cozy bed as Kihyun softly calls out his name, Hoseok still not opening his eyes, Kihyun taking his lack of reaction as an indication that Hoseok is not yet awake, even though he very much is. Hoseok just wants to soak it all up for a little bit longer, that’s all, to let Kihyun’s whispers and Kihyun’s presence float around him, cover him like a cloud in his still dreamy state as he untangles his legs and slowly starts to move. 

What can he say? His body has a totally instinctual reaction to Kihyun’s voice, turning Hoseok over onto his side to face the edge of the bunk like Kihyun’s voice is a magnet that Hoseok is inescapably drawn to, the cheap mattress and bedframe creaking under his weight as he settles into his new spot, letting out a long, deep breath that nearly lulls him right back to sleep. 

It’s sad, but nowadays, Hoseok rarely sees Kihyun after bedtime as their sleeping arrangements have changed since moving into this dorm, the second already since their debut. Kihyun no longer shares a bunk bed with Hoseok, an arrangement that they had maintained since their trainee days, and Hoseok misses Kihyun terribly every night now, so much that he can hardly stand it, has to go out of his way to stop himself from going to Kihyun instead. And he would, if not for the fact that he’s already been scolded for it multiple times by their manager. 

But truly, Hoseok misses everything about Kihyun, his perfect companion even in sleep, because they hardly ever kept to themselves back then, hardly ever kept to their own bunks, and it was always way too easy, too simple for Kihyun to find his way into Hoseok’s bed every night. 

And now, Hoseok misses Kihyun’s gentle breathing and his soft murmurs, the warmth of Kihyun’s slim, soft little body and his hands curled up at Hoseok’s chest or gripping onto Hoseok’s shirt (when he actually wore one to bed, that is), and the gentle sounds he makes in sleep, sounds that only Hoseok could hear pressed so close. 

He misses holding Kihyun tight in his arms and feeling Kihyun’s nose and lips at his throat, Kihyun whining and whimpering for closer cuddles, for soothing kisses, that soft, sweet, endearingly _needy_ side of Kihyun that only Hoseok ever gets to see, Kihyun a lovely, perfect warmth pressed up flush to Hoseok’s own body as he would fall asleep every night. 

And, of course, Hoseok misses the many sweet, secret moments that they had shared together, moments that had crossed all _sorts_ of boundaries, the two of them laughing quietly as they tried (often unsuccessfully) to keep silent with Hyunwoo and Hyungwon right there next to them in the opposite bunk bed. 

But even with how much happiness it had given them all their own, to hold close and tight just between the two of them, their manager had been none the wiser, had had no idea of what was going on at night in that bunk bed nor how important it was to Kihyun and Hoseok to have it. And so, he had insisted that Kihyun move in with Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Changkyun in the new dorm, a much-needed fresh start for the three wilder (to put it mildly) members of the team. 

And yes, Hoseok can understand why, because their room at the old dorm had become an almost uninhabitable pigsty within their first few months of debut, and Changkyun had frequently complained about the other two keeping him up all night with the most insane conversations (“If I have to hear them debate which are the coolest video game zombies _one more time_...”) though everyone knew that Changkyun himself more often than not participated. 

What it came down to was that they were clearly unable to function properly without strict supervision, and so Kihyun had reluctantly become the designated party-pooper for their room, making sure that everyone went to bed on time and that the cleanliness held at an acceptable level. Hoseok, meanwhile, was left to drift off quietly every night with his comparatively peaceful roommates, but with that ache of loneliness that makes his time apart from Kihyun seem all that much longer, that awful, hollow ache that he suspects that Kihyun feels too, if tonight is any indication. 

And so, Kihyun coming to visit Hoseok in the middle of the night is both thrilling and nostalgic, and very, _very_ welcome. In fact, Hoseok is so happy that he feels like he could cry. 

The room is completely dark save for the pale beam of silver moonlight spilling in from a split in the curtains, and Hoseok can only just make out Kihyun’s silhouette, delicate and doll-like, perfectly graceful without even trying. He’s swimming in an oversized t-shirt with only a pair of underwear, his bare feet pattering softly on the floor as he moves in closer. 

Though Hoseok can’t see them clearly in the darkness, he can clearly imagine Kihyun’s pale, creamy thighs on full display. He imagines biting down into them hard as Kihyun squirms beneath him on a much larger bed, Kihyun flushed and moaning and pulling at Hoseok’s hair, Hoseok leaving bright marks or maybe even some nice, dark bruises with his teeth and his strong hands, beautiful, brilliant color splashed across smooth, glowing skin, pulsing with heat and desire. 

Hoseok’s sleep-hazed mind starts to travel further and further down the same path, and to all of the things that he’d do after that, and his mouth waters, just a little bit, and heat begins to pool low in his belly at the thought of Kihyun’s skin, of the insides of those lovely, magnificent thighs pressed to Hoseok’s cheeks and Hoseok’s tongue pushed deep into Kihyun’s entrance while Kihyun screams and cries and shakes from it. And really, Hoseok has never been so hungry for something in his entire life than he is for that one, specific vision. 

Naturally, Kihyun has realized by now that Hoseok is awake, and likely has figured out that Hoseok is having naughty, naughty thoughts about him, because he nudges Hoseok again much harder this time, and he whispers his name, clearly frustrated at Hoseok still not responding to him, too busy dreaming of something that they probably can’t ever have, not like this. Not when their life is all tiny bunk beds and hushed voices and soft, secret meetings in the dead of night. 

“Kihyunnie?” Hoseok asks, his voice low and rough with sleep, deep in a rumble. He rolls over a little more towards the edge of the bed, blinks slowly as his eyes attempt to adjust to the darkness and his messy hair hangs in his face, and Kihyun’s form gets a little clearer, takes on its beautiful shape that Hoseok knows so well. Hoseok looks Kihyun up and down and smiles softly, his face flushing with warmth. 

And Hoseok still can’t see it very well, unfortunately, but he can hear the identical soft smile in Kihyun’s voice as Kihyun whispers, “Happy Birthday, hyung.” 

Kihyun then leans down over the edge of the bed to give Hoseok a kiss on the lips, light and gentle, unexpected, and it makes Hoseok’s heart skip several beats, makes him feel like he might still be dreaming. He basks in it for a moment as Kihyun slowly pulls away, lets the feeling of Kihyun’s gentle kiss wash over him, seep into his bones, before he smiles again, and slowly, slowly sits up on the bed, the mattress and bedframe creaking again, loudly as if eager to give away exactly what Kihyun and Hoseok are trying so hard to keep a secret, the covers falling from Hoseok’s torso and pooling around his hips. 

“Thank you, Ki,” Hoseok murmurs, looking in Kihyun’s general direction and sad about not being able to look directly into his eyes, Hoseok’s voice so soft that none of that even matters, that it makes Kihyun let out a soft noise in response as if they had made the eye contact after all, or as if Hoseok had touched him. And Hoseok wants so badly to touch him. “I’m glad you were the first thing that I got to see today.” 

Kihyun doesn’t say anything, just leans further over the edge of the bed, his face right in the moonlight, and he and Hoseok can finally look at each other, can finally look deep into each other’s eyes, and Kihyun brings a hand to Hoseok’s chest and gently pushes, instructing Hoseok to lie back. Hoseok’s heart starts to pound hard, then, all of his senses igniting and certain parts of his body taking immediate interest. 

It would be embarrassing how fast and how intensely his body reacts to Kihyun if it didn’t make him feel so giddy, so alive, and if Kihyun wasn’t exactly the same way, too. And Hoseok can’t stop the wide, victorious grin that spreads over his face as he watches Kihyun quickly avert his eyes as he leans over him, Kihyun clearly flushed and flustered, suddenly shy when they’re suddenly so close. 

“Ki,” Hoseok whispers, his voice airy, breathless, and it’s all that he says, but Kihyun knows exactly what he means by it. A pleading, desperate invitation. 

Kihyun just shushes Hoseok softly, not breaking eye contact, and he pulls back the blanket and top sheet together, then moves to carefully crawl into the bunk and on top of Hoseok, the bed frame creaking yet again and the mattress dipping at the added bulk (however small it actually is). Kihyun’s body is so warm and soft, so little, so pretty, and Hoseok has to fight the urge to immediately flip their position. 

Kihyun carefully crawls up Hoseok’s body and then lies down like that, right on top of Hoseok, and he pulls the covers over the both of them, pausing for a moment, his face just inches away from Hoseok’s and their bodies completely pressed together, Kihyun planting his forearms on either side of Hoseok’s face to push himself up for balance, and Kihyun weighs so little that he might as well be another pillow that Hoseok so desperately wants to cuddle. 

Kihyun pauses once more for a few long moments, just breathing, not nearly as slowly or as calmly as he’s probably trying to, looking into Hoseok’s eyes, conveying everything that only Hoseok can read from him. And Kihyun’s eyes, they’re bright and shimmering, deep, dark pools of vulnerable, open beauty reflecting the moonlight from the window, and Kihyun’s body quivers with energy, with longing, and Hoseok wants to stare at him like this forever, to keep this image in his mind and this feeling on his skin forever. 

But Hoseok knows Kihyun, and he knows that Kihyun is up to something, can see it in the look in his eyes, something very _fun_, and so despite his cravings for Kihyun’s body, his desire to touch and to squeeze and to kiss Kihyun into oblivion, Hoseok stays put for once, does nothing at all, even though it takes everything in him to do nothing at all when Kihyun is right here on top of him and so very soft and pretty, even though Hoseok would love nothing more than to see Kihyun’s adorable, flustered expression if Hoseok were to suddenly turn this around, would love nothing more than to hear Kihyun’s surprised, breathless gasp, and then, Hoseok would love nothing more than to completely ravish Kihyun and leave him begging for more, leave them both forgetting who they are and where they are and why they’re even here in the first place. 

But this is Kihyun's moment, a birthday gift to Hoseok, and so Hoseok lets Kihyun do exactly as he pleases. 

Kihyun leans down again and Hoseok closes his eyes, parts his lips without hesitation, thinking that he’s getting another sweet kiss. But Kihyun, always such a tease, merely ghosts over Hoseok’s mouth, not quite making contact, then shifts to move downward on the bunk, Hoseok’s eyes flickering open as he lets out a groan of disappointment before lying back and letting his eyes slip closed again, already understanding what Kihyun is going to do and all too happy to revel in it even if he’s denied his kisses. 

Kihyun’s soft, perfect lips just barely glide over Hoseok’s bare chest and down Hoseok’s body as he slips underneath the covers, Kihyun pulling the blanket over him as he goes so that he’s completely out of sight, smushed up against the foot of the bed and bending so that he can reach low on Hoseok’s torso. Kihyun just keeps going down, down, down, little whispers of not-quite kisses all over Hoseok’s stomach and hips, and Hoseok lets out a soft gasp, a rush of heat flooding his veins when he feels Kihyun’s breath just below his navel. 

Hoseok bites down into his lower lip and throws his head back further on the pillow, arching his neck when he feels Kihyun’s fingers brush over his hip bones and down his thighs like perfect little raindrops. He has to bite down harder and suck in a quick, harsh breath to stop himself from moaning out loud, all too aware of the other occupants of the room sleeping just a few feet away, and Hoseok’s head spins when he feels Kihyun’s fingers moving again, pulling down Hoseok’s underwear to free Hoseok’s cock, hot and throbbing to life at Kihyun’s warmth and touch. 

This isn’t the first time that they’ve done something like this together, played with each other while they risked getting caught. In fact, they’ve done it _many_ times; it’s almost become something of a game for them, a test to see what they can do to each other, how far they can push each other, what they can get away with, the possibility of discovery only adding an extra thrill and intensity to their activities. It’s also about the two of them, too, and what they are to each other, how far they can go while still calling what they have “friendship”, and that aspect, well, it adds a whole other messy layer to everything that happens between them on nights like this. 

Hoseok lets out a deep moan that’s maybe just a little bit too loud when he finally feels Kihyun’s lips begin to brush over his shaft, Kihyun’s mouth warm and soft and wet. Kihyun taps one of Hoseok’s thighs in warning and Hoseok squeezes his eyes shut, biting down into the back of one of his own hands to keep himself silent as Kihyun gets back to work. 

Kihyun starts with some gentle, open-mouthed kisses along Hoseok’s length, Kihyun’s tongue darting out to give Hoseok a few soft, gentle kitten licks, no real pressure to them, almost like he intends to keep Hoseok in suspense for a while. It feels heavenly, and Hoseok can only imagine Kihyun’s face right now under the covers, gorgeous and hovering between his legs. 

Kihyun’s eyes are probably half-lidded, pupils blown wide with lust, his lips puffy and slick with spit, his cheeks flushed deep. His hair might even be hanging in his eyes, soft and sweet-smelling and ruffled messy from the blankets around him. The image combined with the feeling of Kihyun’s mouth and tongue on him sends heat through Hoseok’s body that seems to burn him up from the inside out, that serves only to feed the fire burning low and bright deep in his pelvis. 

As if perfectly attuned to Hoseok’s wandering thoughts, Kihyun begins to drag his open mouth up and down Hoseok’s shaft with more purpose, his tongue pressing down a little firmer as he goes, tracing along the ridges and veins of Hoseok’s cock as Hoseok’s chest rises and falls, his breathing growing louder and uneven, and when Kihyun pauses to swipe over the tip, his tongue so wet as he laps over and up in a long, thick stripe, Hoseok moans much, much louder than is wise to do, the back of his palm only barely muffling the noise. 

Hyunwoo stirs a little in his bunk on the other side of the room, and both Kihyun and Hoseok freeze in place, neither one of them making a sound. It was always Hyunwoo who gave them reason to fear whenever they tried for some perilous fun in the dark, as no disturbance known to man could wake Hyungwon once he was out for the night. 

And a few tense but exciting moments pass, endless seconds with Kihyun staying still as a statue and trying to make himself as small as possible under the covers, just breathing onto Hoseok’s cock as they both grow sticky with sweat and as they both tremble with cooling adrenaline, Hoseok still struggling to keep quiet. But finally, after a few moments, as soon as Hyunwoo’s soft snores can be heard again, the tension dissolves, and Hoseok sighs softly, strives to be more careful as they continue. 

But that sentiment goes straight to hell within seconds, Hoseok biting a bruise into his own hand when Kihyun takes him into his mouth without any warning, sliding about halfway down Hoseok’s length in one smooth motion. Hoseok is quite big and thick, already hitting the back of Kihyun’s throat and stretching Kihyun’s lips tight into a perfect “o,” and in that moment, Hoseok doubts that there’s anything in the universe that he could ever love more than Kihyun’s hot, wet, velvety little mouth. Well, anything except for maybe Kihyun’s _other_ hot, wet, velvety little orifice. 

Hoseok’s heart pounds painfully hard and fast in his chest as Kihyun starts to suck, the feeling of Kihyun’s lips around him making him feel dizzy and powerless. The noise is quiet enough, a soft, wet suction so quiet that only Hoseok can hear it, but it’s absolutely obscene, and Hoseok doesn’t think that they’ll ever live it down if Hyunwoo awakens now and realizes what’s going on just across the room. 

Hoseok feels like his body is already on fire, that wonderful, familiar burn culminating tighter and denser with each tight pull of Kihyun’s mouth, each heavy swallow of Kihyun’s throat. Hoseok groans again, his hand now curled into a fist inside his mouth as he bites down onto his knuckles and keeps his eyes squeezed shut, his neck arching as Kihyun sucks harder and wetter. 

And now, Hoseok feels like he’s going to cry, the pressure pushing at the backs of his eyes as Kihyun lowers his face all the way down to the base of Hoseok’s cock, his nose pressing against Hoseok’s pelvis and Hoseok’s cock sliding smoothly, effortlessly down Kihyun’s throat. A flash of worry rips through Hoseok’s pleasured daze when he feels Kihyun gag a little around him, and he immediately opens his eyes and starts to sit up in concern, but Kihyun just rubs a hand over Hoseok’s stomach in reassurance, laughing a little even with Hoseok’s cock still in his mouth, the vibrations sending little sparks of marvelous heat shooting up Hoseok’s spine. 

Understanding now that Kihyun is fine, Hoseok lets his eyes slip closed once more and lies back again onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow softly as he sighs in relief and Kihyun swallows him back in to the hilt. Hoseok then reaches his hands down under the covers to thread them through Kihyun’s soft hair, rubbing his thumbs over Kihyun’s temples with the utmost care and tenderness. 

After a short pause where they both take a moment to catch their breath, Kihyun begins to suck again, slowly starts to move up and down Hoseok’s cock, dragging his lips and tongue, pressed flat to the underside, sucking as wetly and slowly as possible, leaving a trail of saliva and knowing just what to do to drive Hoseok crazy, every nerve and ridge on Hoseok’s cock pressing over the inside of Kihyun’s throat. Hoseok’s grip in Kihyun’s hair tightens as he’s overwhelmed by it all, his eyes fluttering as he’s filled up from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes with thick, burning pleasure. 

Following a few more slow, delirious rounds sucking hard up and down Hoseok’s cock, Kihyun stops about halfway and starts to hum, his voice resounding from deep in his chest, and Hoseok is right on the edge of coming undone, his body tensed and charged like a bomb ready to detonate. Kihyun swallows a moment later, his throat constricting tight around Hoseok’s length in a hot, wet vacuum, and that’s all that it takes. 

Hoseok comes hard down Kihyun’s throat with a low, drawn-out moan as his entire body shakes on the bed, rolls of pleasure surging through him like waves of electricity, his back arching off of the mattress as his orgasm ripples through him intense and brutal, and when he falls back down a moment later, the bed creaks _loud_, so loud that Hyunwoo stirs once more and lets out a grunt in his sleep, but Hoseok is so beyond caring at this point, in nothing short of ecstasy as he comes down from his high with huge, heavy breaths. 

Kihyun stills for a few moments, his chin resting on one of Hoseok's thighs, Hoseok’s cock still deep down his throat. Eventually, he slides himself off, coughing quietly and leaving behind a thick trail of spit, and he crawls back up Hoseok’s body and out from under the covers to rest on Hoseok’s chest. And Hoseok nearly gasps at the beauty of Kihyun like this, feels like he could come a second time just from this stunning, sexy image before him. 

Kihyun is even more lovely and wrecked than Hoseok had imagined, his hair a messy tumble, his cheeks splashed with deep color, his lips swollen and wet, dribbling with spit and pearly beads of Hoseok’s come. When Kihyun slowly moves up and is finally eye-level with Hoseok, he leans down to give him a deep, deep kiss, so full of love and devotion that Hoseok feels like he might melt from it, from its power, from its passion. 

They kiss and kiss and kiss like that, Kihyun lying on top of Hoseok and balancing again on his forearms, and Hoseok can feel Kihyun’s cock, small and beautiful and full of fire just like Kihyun himself is, hard and throbbing through his underwear. He can also feel Kihyun’s heartbeat pounding rapidly against his own, and Kihyun’s breathing, stuttering, sticking in Kihyun’s sore throat when Hoseok pushes his tongue past Kihyun’s lips. 

Something powerful ignites in Hoseok’s chest then, maybe it’s more arousal but Hoseok thinks it might be affection, and without another moment’s hesitation, Hoseok rolls them both over so that they lie on their sides on the too-small mattress, facing one another, Kihyun’s back to the edge of the bed. 

Kihyun pulls back from Hoseok’s lips then, his eyes fluttering open at the same time as Hoseok’s do, and without breaking eye contact or moving any further away, Hoseok reaches down under the covers to peel off Kihyun’s underwear, to throw it to the floor before reaching for Kihyun’s cheeks and surging forward once more, both of their eyes slipping closed instantly as their lips melt together and their tongues tangle around each other, Kihyun’s hands curled up at Hoseok’s chest. 

Hoseok’s hands wander down Kihyun’s body, and he grips tight and pulls Kihyun flush against him by Kihyun’s hips, their cocks pressing together, and Kihyun wraps his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders, breaking away from Hoseok’s lips to bury his face in the crook of Hoseok’s neck in an attempt to muffle his moans, the sweet, soft noises already spilling out of his mouth as the press together almost impossibly close, Hoseok moving to wrap his arms tight around Kihyun’s dainty little waist. 

Kihyun feels so small and delicate like this, and Hoseok really and truly wants to keep him here forever. He wants nothing more than to protect Kihyun from everything bad and scary in the world, to be his source of strength, to take care of Kihyun in the same way that Kihyun has always taken care of him. And he wants to make Kihyun feel it, feel his love pure and true, Hoseok reveling in every precious little sound that Kihyun makes now, because as much trouble as Hoseok had had keeping silent before, Kihyun is by far the noisier of the two of them. 

Hoseok unwinds his arms from Kihyun’s waist and reaches down to take hold of both of their cocks together between both of his hands, and he starts to pump them both, his own cock already spent and hypersensitive but providing wonderful friction against Kihyun’s, particularly with their substantial size difference, his grip steady and strong as Kihyun moans loud into his shoulder and quivers uncontrollably at Hoseok’s touch. 

There’s another thrilling moment when Kihyun lifts his face from Hoseok’s shoulder to let out a string of filthy, unrestrained moans, the sound reverberating loud around the small bedroom, and Hoseok’s positive that they must have just woken up the entire dorm. But he doesn’t care, just keeps going, not even all that opposed to the idea of someone else hearing them, of someone else knowing that Hoseok gets to be the one to pleasure his Kihyunnie so wonderfully with his own two hands. But by some miracle, nothing happens, not a single person stirs. 

Hoseok strokes the two of them together for a little while longer, moaning low his throat because despite the fact that he’s still recovering from his own climax, his cock is feeling everything tenfold and it’s painfully good. And when Kihyun finally tips over the edge, his teeth come out and he bites down hard into Hoseok’s shoulder to muffle his loud, broken cries, spilling into Hoseok’s hands as his body trembles and shakes. 

Kihyun’s heartbeat is so, so fast against Hoseok’s chest like this, and the sounds that he’s making are so sweet and beautiful that Hoseok finds himself sobbing a little from it, filled up with a profound fondness for the sweet little vocalist who has captured his heart and has taken hold of every part of his soul. In those moments as Kihyun quivers through his orgasm, Hoseok is reminded yet again of how much he loves Kihyun, how _in love_ he is with Kihyun. 

And as Kihyun comes down from his high and curls up snug against Hoseok’s chest to doze for a minute or two, Hoseok can only think about how ridiculous it is, the way that he tries to lie to himself, the way that they try to lie to each other about what exactly this is between them. 

They lie there together for as long as possible, basking in each other’s warmth and drifting in and out of sleep, until sunlight starts to peek in through the window, and they both know full well that Kihyun will have to leave, to return to his own bed. It doesn’t stop Hoseok from fighting it, though, as Kihyun reluctantly detangles himself from Hoseok’s arms and exits the bed, standing up and then moving to slip his underwear back on, his legs a little wobbly and sore. Hoseok watches him silently, and his heart hurts terribly. 

"Please don't leave," Hoseok whispers, taking one of Kihyun's hands into his own. "Please?" 

Kihyun turns to him and smiles, his eyes sparkling in the early-morning glow of sunrise. “Silly,” Kihyun murmurs. 

Kihyun gently slips out of Hoseok’s hand and then leans over the bed, leans down for one last, passionate kiss, his lips lingering on Hoseok’s for what feels like an eternity. Then, he tiptoes to the doorway without another word and slips out quietly, leaving Hoseok to lie there alone, filled with an awful longing, a wish, deep in his gut, that he could do more for Kihyun, give him more than just these dark, secret nights together. 

And as always with them and their circumstances, the feeling is much too bittersweet.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ❤️


End file.
